Te odio, pero te amo
by LoveUchiha
Summary: Que harias si el amor de tu vida regresara de repente? y si enamora a tus amigos? y ablanda los sentimientos de tu hermano? pone envidiosas a tus amigas?si su familian lo acepta y tampoco la aldea? pues esto me sucedio a mi sasuke uchiha miren todo lo que sucedio solo por una absurda idea de pain!
1. Enserio?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, excepto mi sexy OC jajaja ok no, espero que les guste. Narrado de la perspectiva de sasuke.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mis amigos dicen que soy muy serio, pero no, ese es mi hermano, no siempre fui así, tuve una novia, ala que amaba, se que es raro verme enamorado, pero paso, su nombre no lo recuerdo bien, solo se que le llore como si no hubiera un mañana, yo fui quien la cago magistralmente, como se me ocurrió engañarla sabiendo que ese dia iba a salir con sus amigas, me vio, y hasta ahí llegamos. Actualmente pertenezco a akatasuki, tengo un equipo, somos muy unidos, mi hermoso equipo taka, al que pertenecen el whatever de siugetsu, el pacifista de juugo y la zorra pero hermosa Karin.

La cosa estaba normal, los plebes fumando marihuana, otros con la sexy-party, con cerveza, con lo que sea hacían relajo.

-No se a donde le ayan tanta gracia-dijo mi hermano.

-Hmp...

-Son unos estupidos, mira hasta nuestro jefe besuqueándose con su novia, que es lo que veo! la zanahoria con el whatever!

-No es cierto! nos hace falta otra chica aquí!

-Como quien como Pandora?

-Mira pendejo-le insulte mientras hacia un chidori en mi mano-ya te dije que ese nombre no lo meciones.

-Uy perdon, no sabia queal chico le causaba tanta fuiste quien la rego baboso!

-Lo se...

-RAPIDO TODOS A LA SALA, QUIERO SUS ESTUPIDOS CEREBROS AHI!.

-Riega sexy-party!-le gritaron los demas.

-Que estuvo chilo el besuqueo?-le pregunto Itachi al Hozuki y la Uzumaki.

-Estupido...

-Lo pudo hacer mejor-comento el hozuki.

-Aparte de que te hago el favor!

Entramos a la sala, Pain estaba muy severo.

-Que quires?-pregunto deidara

-Callate

-Nos ama!

-Veran...

Eh estado buscando sangre nueva y busque entre mis opciones y encontre a una de mis exalumnas, una de las mayores criminales de rengo super s.

-Quien es?

-Pandora... Namikaze

-Uhhh Sasuke!

-Enserio?

-Mas que nunca.

La imagen de la chica blanca, cabello negro con mechas rubias y rojas,ondulado y lacio a la vez,digno de una estrella del cine alta, delgada, ojos azules, facciones finas y perfectas regreso a mi mente. Las lagrimas se venian. Inmediatamente me levante y fi a mi habitacion.

-Sasuke va a llorar-gritaron tobi y Deidara.

-Uchiha espera!-grito Pain.

-Que quieres?

-Tu...la conoces?

-Mas de lo que te imaginas.

-Entonces eso nos servira, iran todos juntos, se esta moviendo por Konoha y sus alrededores, su mision es traerla aqui, no me ´pudo dar su ubicacion exacta.

-Konan y tu no iran?

-Claro que no ocupamos tiempo a solas!-me respondio bruscamente Konan

-Uy perdon!

-Vallanse!

Pandora ¿por que ella?Fuimos por nuestras pertenecias y emprendimos.

-Escuche que era Namikaze?

-Si es... hermana de naruto.

* * *

**Bueno mi primer Fic, actualizare lunes miercoles y viernes, por favor reviews! cuenten que les parece**

**-loveuchiha**


	2. Te encontre!

-Pandora,te estoy diciendo que te amo como un inutil.

-Olvidalo,Sasuke

-Por favor perdoname.

-Sasuke tu fuiste el que quizo llegar hasta .

-No podria...

-Intantalo.

-Pandora,vamonos-le dijo naruto.

Ella asintio con la cabeza.

* * *

-Sasuke! Sasuke!-me pego una bofetada que piensas?

-Estupida! Nada que te importe.

-Baboso.

-Para mi que es esa chica...-intervino mi hermano-hmm Pandora ¿no?

-Y te importa? Y si era eso que?

-Para mi que sigues enamorado.

-No...

-Entonces me das luz verde?

-Que?

-Digo no te importa y por la foto que nos dio Pain es muy bonita y como la describes se ve irresistible.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-De acuerdo-sonrio.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las afueras de konoha...

-Por que haces esto? Por que Lea? Por que traicionas a ANBU y a tu aldea?.

-Yo no soy Lea,ella esta muerta-dijo cierta pelinegra quitandose la mascara.

-Tu eres...no...

-Si, Pandora Namikaze mucho gusto.

-NO! no no no no puede ser.

-Y al igual que Lea tu...-dijo la pelinegra-Prisio!

Llamas moradas brotaron de la mano palida de Pandora. Un pequeño brote de Amaterasu y con eso fue suficiente.

-No fue dificil.

Corrio, con una velocidad impresionante, maoyr que la de ciertos Uchihas. Hasta que choco con algo mas bien pudo evitar hacer el prisio.

_Sasu...ke-penso_

* * *

Mientras tanto veniamos riendonos de tobi y deidara, que se venian peleando

-Ya te dije que es arte no otra cosa.

-Lo que usted diga, solo que se me hace rara la forma en que lo hace sempai.

-QUIEREN CALLARSE?

-Esta bien...

-Cuidado Sasuke!

Algo me golpio y senti unas llamas lilas. Lo unico que se me ocurrio, la unica con ese poder, esa cantidad de chakra...Pandora.

* * *

**Les gusto tuve varias visitas pero ni un review pero minimo lo leyeron.**

**PORFA REVIEW!**

**-LoveUchiha-**


	3. Desmayada

Intentalo...esa fue su ultima palabra. Como quiere que la olvide?. Estaba sangrando, la herida era muy profunda.

-Esa chica si que se te enojo-dijo el hozuki.

-Haganse a un lado, yo me encargo- dijo mientras me vendaba karin.-Estas bien...era ella?-me susurro al oido.

-Estoy seguro.

-Te ayudo a levantarte.

-De acuerdo.

-Era ella Sasuke?-pregunto juugo.

-Si...

-Que estamos esperando?

-Karin, es tu trabajo-exigio mi hermano-

-Voy-dijo Karin y con unos movimientos de mano controlo el chakra de la chica y la hizo caer,desmayada.

-Yo me la llevo-dijo juugo.

-No yo-me opuse.

-Dejala que se la lleve el-me regaño Itachi-despues de todo este tiempo..., tu sabes son como hermanos.

-Esta bien...

El transcurso fue rapido, no nos habiamos alejado tanto. Llegamos, Pain se sorprendio, estaba beso y beso con Konan, como pensábamos.

-Interrumpimos?-dijo Tobi.

-Mmm, pense que tardarian mas.

-Pensaste-secundo el chico tiburon.

-Esta...

-No, Karin la desmayo.

-Pinchi Karin, por que?

-Es que todavia estoy perfeccionando mi tecnica.

-Esta bien esta bien, llevenla a la habitacion de Karin.

-Que ya no es de ella-dijo el hozuki-que chiste.

-Que dijiste?-dijeron todos en la sala,incluyendome

-N-nada

-Ya hay que decirles, la regaste.

-Decirnos que?-pregunto Konan.

-Que...-dijo nervioso siugetsu.

-Somos...novios.

-Beso, beso.-grito Deidara.

-Ya sabia, debí imaginarlo-se auto-regañaba juugo.

-Ya, ya olvidense de eso-dijo haciendonos una seña de que nos sentaramos-cuentenme sobre Pandora, haber tu Juugo.

-Esque ibamos de lo mas tranquilos, y de repente, vemos aya a lo lejos a alguien asi matando a quien sabe quien, y dijimos bueno es normal, nos veniamos riendo con dei, y tobi, y n nod dimos cuenta y sasuke choco con alguien y ese aguien ahi de pasadita lo hirio y nos dims cuenta de que era la Ando, y Karin hiz quien sabe que y cayo desmayada y pues nos la trajimos.

-Y que pensaste, Sasuke?

-Muchos recuerdos.

-Hmm y tu Karin?

-Mi mejor amiga!, la desmaye cabrones!.

-Tu juugo?

-Mi harmana!

-Hozuki?

-La que me hace Bullying!

* * *

**Hola! les gusta? actualizare, lunes y viernes hasta nuevo aviso**

**-Love uchiha**


	4. Te unes?

Había estado sentado al lado de ella mientras estaba inconsciente, observándola, Con su mini-short de mezclilla, una blusa transparente negra, con una blusa interior roja, con calzado ninja negro, esmalte de uñas rojo, volvi la vista a su perfecto rostro, era hermosa, portadora de una figura perfecta, su hermoso rostro era enmarcado con su cabello suave y sedoso, negro con mechas amarillas y rojas de nacimiento, ojos azules y facciones perfectas, una gran ninja que si por mi fuera la uniría a taka. Pero es su desicion.

-Pandora, no se que es lo que siento por ti, no se si sea amor, es muy raro, te extraño, es lo único que sabría decir, extraño tu calor, el incendio de tu piel cuando estábamos solos, el sabor de tus labios, cuando me dabas masajes en la espalda. Todo.

En ese momento, recordé que estaba inconsciente, me imagino su reacción si estuviera despierta, no se como reaccione cuando despierte, yo se que todavía esta enojada, pero tenemos que hablar. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, eran el Hozuki y la Uzumaki, besándose.

-Sasuke!pensé que estabas en tu cuarto-se asusto el tiburon.

-No se preocupen ya me iba...

-Vete, Pain te esta buscando.

-Esta bien pero no se pasen, puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-Lo sabemos, Uchiha.

Baje las escaleras, el estaba en la sala.

-Sasuke.

-Ey.

-Llego una carta de... Konoha.

-Que es lo que quieren?

-Que presenten...el...examen Jonin.

-Como?

-La ley dice que todos los jovenes entre 16 y 19 años tienen la obligacion de presentarlo. Y les dieron oportunidad, pero en son de significa que Ando se uniria a Taka.

-Es su desicion.

-Hay 5 formularios,para que se inscriban y lo maximo que permiten por equipo son 5 personas, quedan exactos.

-Hablare con ella.

-Intentalo.

Karin estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Sasuke, esta despertando, Juugo!

-Enserio?

Subimos las escaleras, muy rapido, en verdad muy rapido.

-Callate pinchi tiburon!-le reclamaba Pandora.

-Mal en dejarlos solos!- sepego una cachetada mental Karin.

-Karin! Juugo!- grito. La chica abrazo a Juugo con mucha fuerza.

-Te extrañe- le dijo en el oido.

-Yo mas, Ando.

-Te olvidas de mi?-le pregunte bruscamente.

-Sasuke...

- Taka reunion!

-Que quieres?-interrogo el novio de la Uzumaki.

-Esto-le entrege la convocatoria.

-Konoha, esta completamente complacido-leyo Siugetsu-de informarles que han entrado en los requisitos para presentar el examen Jonin. Que es esto?

-La invitacion. Solo una cosa nos hace falta... Pandora te unes al equipo?

* * *

**Ey! les gusta? tuve mi primer review :3**

**-Love Uchiha**


	5. Competencia! Estúpido Juugo

-Pandora, no quiero que estés con el.

-Naruto, ¿Porque?

-Ya te hizo mucho daño ¿No?

-Es mi amigo.

-De todos modos no te quiero cerca de el.

-Tu lo consideras tu hermano ¿No?

-Lo consideraba, con mi hermana no se mete.

-Eres tan arrogante.

* * *

-Pandora, te unes si o no?

-Solo por el examen.

-De acuerdo.

Si!, cada vez la tengo mas cerca! Gracias Pain!

Juugo, quiso bajar al patio con ella, nosotros nos quedamos hablando.

-Tenemos que entrenar mucho-les dije.

-Por favor, los otros no son nada.-dijo Siugetsu.

-Callate-le regaño su novia-tienen el equipo 8, el 9 y sobre todo... el... 7.

-Y tambien tienen a Neji, Lee y TenTen-le complete la frase.

-Perdon...

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio...

-Que ah sido de ti?-le interrogaba cierto pelinaranja a la oji-azul.

-Pues ya vez asaltos, mataderas, secuestros puras de esas cosas.

-Todavia me sorprende, una Namikaze, tras los pasos de Orochimaru.

-Sigues con eso... tu sabes por que.

-Okey, tampoco te enojes. Pandora, tengo que decirte algo.

-Claro.

-Yo... te... pues ya vez siempre te eh tratado mucho y por muchos años, y te eh tratado asi por...

En ese momento el chico se acerco y le robo un beso. La chica se quedo en shock. El chico le decia ´¨te amo"en sus labios, por fin reacciono y lo empujo.

-No Juugo... estas loco.

-Por ti, te quiero.

-Te veo como un hermano... y te quiero como un hermano.

-De acuerdo, pero no creas que me quedare de brazos cruzados.

-Ey, vamos a entrenar-les grite entrando al patio.

Nos acercamos, en un circulo y nos sentamos en el sespet.

-Tenemos que hacer formaciones-dije.

-Pero si son individuales las peleas no?-contesto karin.

-Esto no es el Chunnin estupida-le dijo Pandora.

-Mas cuidado!-le regreso el novio de esta.

-Ay si, se cree por que son novios

-Le dijiste karin?

-No-le respondio Uzumaki.

-Estaba inconsiente no sorda!

-Chingado! me va a hacer mas bullyng -se regañaba Hozuki.

Estuvimos hablando sobre que era lo que mas convenía, sobre quien quedaba bien a cada lado y cosas así. Hasta que por fin me di cuenta de lo que dijo estaba inconsciente no sorda carajo! me habia escuchado. Me acerque a ella y solte:

-Pandora, escuchaste lo que te dije?

* * *

**Hola! tuve un review de mi amiga Guest, no te preocupes esta bien, lo se, es mi primer fic, que tenia planeado desde hace rato.**

**Ah y otra cosa quieren que suba la historia previa, a esta osea, como se enteraron Naruto y Pandora de que eran hermanos?, Como se conocieron Sasuke y ella?, como era su vida antes? Que relación ay entre los sensei y ella? Como y por que sigue los pasos de Orochimaru? Diganme en los reviews o por mensaje privado si quieren que pase algo o tienen una idea, los quiero mucho!**

**-LOVE UCHIHA-**


	6. Chapter 6

-Si...

-Tenemos que hablar-la jale hasta mi cuarto y cerre la puerta.

-Estupido, ¿Que quieres?-dijo sentada en la cama.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-Sobre que?

-Sobre nosotros.

-Sabes que terminamos hace mucho.

-Lo se pero...

-Me extrañas.

-No.

-Claro que si tu mismo lo dijiste, Sasuke, te oí.

-Tu...sientes lo mismo?

-Y si no, ¿Que?

-Haré que lo vuelvas a sentir, por que te amo Pandora.

-Estas loco.

-Hmp.

La agarre de la blusa y la paré. La mire a los ojos y dije:

-Tu eres mía. De nadie mas, entiendes?-ella sonrió maliciosamente la pegue a mi y la bese. Baje mis besos a su cuello justo en su marca de maldición. La acosté en la cama, desabrochaba su short, ella ponía sus manos en mi espalda y me pegaba mas a ella, eso extrañaba, eso era lo que extrañaba, su entrega, sentir su cuerpo pegado al mio, recorrerla, todo. Lo sabia. Era mía.

-Sabes que ahí me da cosita.-me decía mientras besaba su marca de maldición.

-No me importa.

-Rebelde, hmp.

-Interrumpimos?-alguien abrió la puerta eran mi hermano y Karin- Konan dice que bajen.

Rápidamente abroche su short. Pandora, salio rápidamente al lado de Karin.

-La extrañabas?-interrogo mi hermano.

-Que te importa...

-A mi no me engañas, buena suerte porque esa mujer será mía.

-Lo crees.

* * *

-Entonces sigues interesada en el?-interrogaba Uzumaki a su prima.

-No te voy a decir nada.

-Como quieras, pero por que?

-Sasuke te saca las cosas fácilmente.

-De acuerdo...

-Pain!Konan!

La chica corrió a abrazar a Pain y luego a Konan.

-Ya extrañaba a la consen-dijo Konan.

-Es que soy la consen.

-Y el prisio?-interrogo Pain.

-Mejor que nunca, el Rasengan Prisio me sale hermoso.

-Me alegro, Sasuke ya te hablo sobre...

-El examen? see.

-Entonces...

-Si Pain me uniré a Taka.

-Su poder no ah cambiado-dijo Konan-Si quiere puede ver lo que pensamos y lo que vamos a decir.

-Mmm.-la chica sonrió- ay no!, ya me parezco a Deidara.

-Que dices de mi?, amiguis-se indigno el chico entrando a la cocina, acompañado de Itachi.

-Amiguis!

-Que les pasa a estos 2?-le preguntaba Itachi a Karin.

-Cuando estábamos en el kinder, ella le decía que era gay y se dicen amiguis.

-Ah.

Despues de estar como 15 minutos arriba, pensando en que hacer bajé. Se escuchaban muchas carcagadas, digo 3\4 de Akatsuki estabá ahí. Me senté al lado de Siugetsu.

-Y Pandora?-le susurre.

-Con Itachi, afuera.


	7. Eres mia!

Mientras tanto afuera...

-No quiero sonar atrevido pero... ¿Por que se separaron, tu y Sasuke?

-Simplemente, me fue infiel... estaba en exámenes, para poder ser ninja de la elite, y no pasaba mucho tiempo con Sasuke, el día del cumpleaños de Hinata... fuimos a Ichiraku y lo vi con Amaya.

-¿Quien era Amaya?

-Era hija del jefe del clan que me cuidó. Eran como 3 hijas, cuando tenia como 10 o 11 años Kakashi me cuido. Nunca me lleve bien con ella, siempre me hacia sufrir.

-Y tu... bueno, como llegaste a ser criminal?

-Orochimaru me mordió en una misión con mi equipo, Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru... Yo con Pain.

-Ah, y tu... te quieres...

-Si, Itachi es lo quiero.

-Ya se!-.

* * *

Itachi?, con Pandora? Afuera?, no! Eso no iba a pasar, no iba a dejar que mi hermano me la quitara, otra razón para odiarlo mas. Salí, a lo lejos los vi en una macetera, mientras Itachi le decía algo en oído, mientras ella sonreía, y se abrazaron. Camine mas rápido, pero ellos ya se iban tomados de la mano ¡tomados de la mano!, no esto no esta pasando, el examen empieza en tres días, no iba a dejar que nos distanciáramos, simplemente no los iba a dejar.

Me retire de ahí, entre a la sala otra vez.

-Que? los estas siguiendo?-me decía la voz del Hozuki.

-Que te importa?-le regrese enojado

-Se fueron al cuarto de Itachi yo que tu tuviera cuidado, Uchiha.

-Vete a la mierda.

Me miró con cara de reproche, subí las escaleras, en cuanto termine de subir se escucharon murmullos en la sala.

-Yo no creo que les dure mucho.

-No creo que las cosas les salgan bien.

-Son ellos todo saldrá como quieren.

¿De que estarán hablando?, bueno eso no importa. El cuarto de mi hermano estaba al lado del mio, así que podría escuchar todo.

-Crees que lo nuestro funcione.

-Claro que va a funcionar, Pandora.

Se oyó un beso. No! sentía mi cara húmeda, no, no podía estar llorando. Esta bien, estaba llorando. Oí cerrar la puerta y abrir la de enfrente, por lógica Pandora se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Karin. Me seque las lagrimas, y me dirigí hacia su encuentro. Abrí la puerta sin tocar.

-Que quieres Uchiha?

Cerré la puerta furioso. La tome de la blusa y solté.

-Estas o no con mi hermano?-casi grite.

-Que te importa?

-Tienes que responderme!

-No si no quiero.

-No se que esta pasando, y no se por que están haciendo esto, pero ¡no puedes hacerme esto!

-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver contigo.

-Lo tienes y mucho! yo te amo!

Vi que cerro los ojos como si le doliera algo.

-Yo... no.

-Ya te lo dije, tu eres mía y de nadie mas!

-Sasuke, piensa! olvídate de eso yo solo te veo como un compañero de equipo. Ya suéltame!

No me podía contener, me quite la camisa. Tenia que ser mía.

-Tu eres mía!

-Sasuke suéltame!

Demasiado tarde, ya le estaba quitando la blusa.

-Sasuke, por favor!

-Sueltala Sasuke!-entro Itachi, nos separo y abrazo a Pandora. A la mierda todo.

* * *

**Hola!, perdon por desaparecerme! me fui de vacaciones, les gusta? de verdad me esmere en este capitulo y ya va a empezar a haber mas accion entre esta pareja y eso me gustaaaaaaaa!, okey lo acepto amo a Sasuke es taaaaaan asaflajdghjahglghajgal, okeyy ya. Los amo**

**-Love Uchiha.**


	8. No nos mueven de aqui

Habían pasado 2 días y Pandora no me dirigía la palabra. Al dia siguiente comenzaban los exámenes y entrenábamos mas que nunca.

-Karin muévete rápido!- le gritaba Pandora mientras Juugo tomaba su lugar en el ataque.

-Ey! Pendeja!.

-Que? fue una critica constructiva-le dijo con sarcasmo-QUE NOS PODRÍA HACER PERDER!

-No nos podriamos tomar un descanso?-intervino el albino.

-Cierto!-continuo su novia.

-Tienen razon!-dijo Juugo.

-No!- grité.

Voltearon a ver a Pandora y la chica suspiró y los miró con cara de WTF.

-Sasuke por favor!

-Está bien.

Maldita sea!, ya saben que es mi debilidad ...

-Tengo hambreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaba la oji-azul.

-Pues haces algo tu que nosotros estamos cansados-dijo Karin.

Oportunidad de estar solos. Hmm

-Yo te acompaño.

-Ya que...

* * *

-Sasuke no sabes cocinaaaajajjajajajajajajajajar!-se carcajeaba sentada en la barra.

-Y tu si?

-Menos!

Nos quedamos riendo por un rato con mis intentos fallidos.

-Ten tu... ¿ramen?

-Vete a la mierda. Si me lo comeré pero por hambreeeeee.

La mire dar la primera cucharada y sonrío como me encanta, de lado a lado y con los ojos brillantes.

-Sasuke!, no se como mierda lo hiciste pero te quedo... me dejaste sin palabras!

-Hmp.

Se bajo de la barra. Se acercó demasiado que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, puso una mano en mi pecho ¿Esa era Pandora? ¿La chica que esta con mi hermano y que me odia? Se acercó mas, que no estábamos ni a milímetros ¿Me iba a besar?

-Muy bien, Uchiha, si sabes cocinar- me pegó palmaditas con la mano sobre mi pecho.

-Hm...-ni siquiera me dejo terminar. Si me besaría, mas bien ya lo estaba haciendo, me encantaba. Que besos dulces ni que nada, los de nosotros eran salvajes y apasionados, baje mis manos a sus piernas subiéndolas a mi cintura y ella enredo sus manos en mi cuello. Pero teníamos que parar, eso no podía pasar.

-Estas con mi hermano.

Soltó una gran carcajada.

-Enserio te lo creiste?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, eran las ocho de la mañana e íbamos entrando a Konoha, por fin los exámenes iban a comenzar, ibamos con la capa negra, típica de Taka, con todos los Akatsukis menos Kakuzu, Zetsu y Sasori.

-Tengo sueño-dijo Suigetsu.

-Pendejo-le reclamo Ando.

-Por que?

-Por que yo digo.

-Tomala!-dijo Deidara.

-Donde dijeron que era?-preguntó el alvino para cambiar de tema.

-En el Hotel Minori.-le dijo su novia.

-¿Hotel?-pregunto Jugo.

-Si, siempre para los Jonin reúnen a los chunin en un hotel , tienen una reunión previa, los llevan al campo de entrenamiento para evaluar si estan en condiciones, luego a un interrogatorio y si pasan todo eso los regresan al hotel.-le respondio Pandora.

-Como es que sabes tanto?

-Por que a mi me tocaba interrogar.

-Y como es el interrogatorio?

-Tu siempre di la verdad sobre ti, aunque sea mala pero en casos especiales no.

-A que te refieres con casos especiales?

-Solo hazte esta pregunta, ¿Que haría un ninja? y lo descubrirás.

-Ah.

-Hey, Hotel Minori-dijo Itachi.

Entramos.

* * *

POV NORMAL

Naruto, Sakura y Sai, junto a Kakashi se dirigían al hotel Minori, no lo creían, iban a presentar los exámenes. Se reunían con sus amigos Naruto con su Hinata, Ino con su Sai, y aunque Neji ya era Jonin el estaba ahí apoyando a sus amigos. Se quedaron hablando y riendo un rato.

-Ey, no son... Naruto ¡Mira!-dijo Ino emocionada. Hasta los sensei voltearon.

Sin duda 5 cabezas conocidas aparecieron, Una pelirroja atrapada por la cintura de un Alvino, seguidos por un peli-naranja, continuado por un azabache que iba muy pegado a un pelinegra con mechas amarilla y rojas.

-Han crecido mucho- dijo Kakashi.

-Cierto-dijeron Kurenai y Asuma al mismo tiempo.

* * *

POV PANDORA

No puedo creer lo que ha pasado estos días .-. hace 5 días estaba matando a una me desmayo y despierto en aktasuki... escuchando a ... Sasuke, el muy cabrón que me hizo sufrir, le gusto a Juugo y era novia de Itachi. Si ERA!, no pregunten ok? ¬¬ Sasuke hiijo de tu mamá. Y ahora voy a hacer el Jonnin ¿Pero que carajo esta pasando? (N/A: Tu no preguntes y sigue narrando!) Pues me vine todo el camino peleando con Suigetsu, no se preocupen es normal ya no tiene a quien molestar ¬¬ el también es un hijo de su mamá si no fuera novio de mi prima... yo también tenía sueño pero yo no decía nada tampoco pregunte ok? Lo malo de todo esto es que tengo que volver a Konoha y ver...los otra vez.

Pero ellos ya nos habían visto. YTodo estaba perdido. Pero el orgullo es lo ultimo que muere, no me dejare caer ni dejare caer a Sasuke, este camino elegimos y de aquí no nos vamos así tenga que dar mi vida por ello aquí me quedo, no me cambian por que yo no quiero cambiar, ni nos cambian por que no queremos cambiar, sigo aqui por que quiero y de aquí no me mueven, escogí el lado oscuro por una razón y muy pocos lo saben...

* * *

**Ya llego por quien lloraban! perdon por no actulizar pero es que la maldita escuelaaaa y aparte la lap se me descompuso .-. pero tratare de actualizar lo mas seguido los amoooooooo, pero diran que paso con la loca y el emo? pues... no les voy a decir!**

**-LoveUchiha-**


	9. Y eso fue lo que pasó

POV NORMAL

Nada como evitar tu pasado ¿No? Pues es justo lo que le paso a Taka, ni la mirada, ni la palabra, ni la atención. No. No caerían. El orgullo muere al ultimo. Y no volverían a la aldea. El examen lo era todo. Lo hacen y ... listo olvídense de ellos, pero... ¿Que sucedía? No invitan criminales por que les da la gana ¿O si?, ¿Hay algo a fondo? Quien sabe...

POV SASUKE :3

Todo era raro. No dejaban de mirarnos y nosotros no los mirábamos. No dejaban de hablar de nosotros y nosotros no hablábamos de ellos.

Era diferente, si no nos hubiéramos ido estuviéramos ahí, Pandora tal vez fuera jonin un año antes y tal vez ya estaría trabajando con Ibiki Morino en los interrogatorios y yo... estaría haciendo misiones con el 7. Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu eso si no lo sé.

Sakura no me quitaba la mirada de encima, pero le pertenezco a Pandora igual que ella ya me demostró que me pertenece.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_**-Sasuke enserio te lo creíste?**_

_**-De que estas hablando?**_

_**-Lo de Itachi y yo era mentira para darte celos.**_

_**-QUE?!**_

_**-Si, Itachi se quería vengar por el chidori que le hiciste y yo por lo que me hiciste sufrir y aparte nos quería ver juntos. Y veo que funcionó.**_

_**-Son unos... Pero...**_

_**-Ya callate!-le chica se lanzó para hacer contacto cuerpo a cuerpo y besarle desenfrenadamente. Sasuke volvió a subir las piernas de Pandora alrededor de su cintura poniendo las manos en los muslos de su amada y ella alrededor del cuello de su chico. Sasuke los guió hacia su habitacion. Pandora esa noche durmió en el pecho de Sasuke, lo poco que la dejó dormir.**_

* * *

-Ya todos sientense por favor! Ultimas indicaciones!

* * *

**OLIWIS! Ya llege a darles lata ¬¬ y eso fue lo que paso con la loca y el emo y es corto pero necesario , pero los compensaré con el siguiente no se preocupen :3**

**-LOVECHIHA-**


End file.
